ultimate_marvel_cinematic_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Spidercide
Spidercide is a clone of Spider-Man created by the Jackal on orders from the High Evolutionary to uncover the secrets of Cross-Species genetics. Spidercide was then tasked to become one of their agents, a direction that led him down a road of violence and villainy. Powers and Abilities Spidercide is a genetically engineered clone of Spider-Man and, as such, possesses all of the same superhuman powers as Spider-Man possessed during his college years. However, due to the genetic engineering by the Jackal, he also possesses various abilities that Spider-Man doesn't have. * Superhuman Strength: Spidercide is superhumanly strong and, at his peak, can lift approximately 10 tons. * Superhuman Speed: Spidercide can run and move at speeds that are beyond the physical capabilities of the finest human athlete. He is capable of overtaking a speeding car over a short distance. * Superhuman Stamina: Spidercide's advanced musculature produces less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of an ordinary human. He can physically exert himself at peak capacity for several hours before the build up of fatigue toxins in his blood begins to impair him. * Superhuman Durability: Under normal circumstances, Spidercide's body is somewhat harder and more resistant to certain types of physical injury than the body of a normal human. He can withstand powerful impact forces, such as falling from a height of several stories or being struck by a superhumanly strong opponent such as Spider-Man, that would severely injure or kill a normal human with little to no injury. * Superhuman Agility: Spidercide's agility, balance, and body coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. * Superhuman Reflexes: Spidercide's reflexes are similarly enhanced and are superior to those of the finest human athlete. Spidercide's reflexes are about 15 times that of an ordinary human. * Wall-Crawling: Like Spider-Man, Spidercide has the ability mentally control the atomic attraction between molecular boundary layers of most materials, allowing him to cling to almost any surface, thereby enabling him to climb up the sides of builds much like a spider can. * Spider Sense: Like Spider-Man, Spidercide has a spider sense that alerts him to immediate danger via a unique tingling sensation in the rear of his skull. This sense is connected somewhat to Spidercide's great reflexes, enabling him to avoid most types of attacks provided he has enough time to avoid them. * Molecular Structure: One power Spidercide has that Spider-Man doesn't is the ability to control his own body on a molecular level to an extensive degree. For example, he can extend his limbs or his body itself in a somewhat similar way to Mister Fantastic, though not to as extensively. He can also control the density of his bodily tissues, making him much more resistant to all forms of physical injury than he normally is enabling him to withstand even greater impact forces, falls from great heights, and high caliber bullets. He has also been known to transform his fists into hammers, spikes, turn himself partially into liquid, or to simulate the type of artificial webbing that Spider-Man once used. Category:Villains Category:Cross-Species Category:Max's Brotherhood Category:Clones